Pulling the Strings/Puppetmaster
Category:GuidesCategory:ENM Foreword This guide is intended to provide information on the Pulling the Strings ENM for Puppetmasters. Instructions on how to get to the ENM are already covered in the general information for the ENM so I will not include that here. I just beat this with a different setup, and will be adding that info to this guide instead of making a new one. -Napster, Sylph (5/15/2012) |} Consumables * Brought 2 Pamama au Laits but only had time to use one. Napster: None Food * I used sole sushi for my run. In retropect, evasion food would have probably been better such as Jack-o'-Lantern. Napster: Fantoccini's evasion is really good, so I would definitely recommend sushi for a faster fight. Automaton Using the pup guide for the level cap 75 fight, I took the suggestion to have the automaton tank with Valoredge. Attachments you will want to have are at a minimum: *Strobe *Flashbulb *Shock Absorber Napster: I used Soulsoother head/Stormwaker frame, focusing my attachments on healing. Damage gauge and mana booster being the only 2 that are important. The Method :* Enter. :* Eat your food. :* Upon entering the ENM you lose your sub job and are capped at level 60 so check your gear to make sure that all the equipment you need is actually equipped. :* Use your Reraise item if you brought one. In my expereience, it would not make a difference with the 20 min recast on Activate. :* Use Activate. :* Take the next 3 minutes to prepare. Your automaton will not use stoneskin until it has been active for 3 minutes. :* As the timer reaches 3 minutes, start using your maneuvers and head down towards the arena. :* You will want a fire maneuver, light maneuver, and earth maneuver in order to get provoke, flash, and stoneskin up as soon as possible. :* At this point, I used Overdrive and set my automaton to fight the NM. :* Shortly after you use deploy, the NM will summon his automaton. :* Make sure your automaton has the NM's attention and focus on killing the automaton first. :* By the time you kill his first automaton, the NM should be at about 75% HP. :* Join your automaton in fighting the NM. :* Try and keep up a dark maneuver for Cannibal Blade. Napster: Enter, Activate, Run in, wait 60sec for burden to dissipate, then have your auto buff you. Ideally, you do this within 15' so the auto stays still. If you deploy and retrieve, wait 15s, then deploy again, the auto will always cast a buff on you as the first spell. Fantoccini doesn't aggro until you attack it, so you can safely buff up from maximum range (15'). Once you're ready, send your auto in to attack (I used flashbulb to initiate). Fantoccini will immediately summon his automaton (I got sharpshot frame), and you can then attack Fantoccini, letting your auto tank his auto. Keep light maneuver up to keep your auto healing as much as possible, as well as a dark maneuver for refresh (if you chose to attach mana tank I or II). It is quite likely that between healing you and itself, your auto will run out of mp, so keep an eye on it and be ready to deactivate when it's at full HP (Shock absorber helps in this regard). Obviously once you deactivate, other auto will start attacking you, but it doesn't matter. By this time you should be close to killing it, so just focus on spamming Raging Fists as much as possible. Won in 5min17s, and got an Attuner. Good luck! The Problem * The NM will spawn a second automaton shortly after the first dies. He spawned the Sharpshot frame and it made short work of me. Disclaimer * This strategy did not work for me. Please edit/add any strategies that worked for you. * Perhaps adding a few hi-potions would have worked, but I would like to see this done with the least amount of money as possible. Fantoccini Automaton (Using this section to post found data about the Fantoccini Automaton) *Valoredge Frame has 700 HP.